1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to collapsible tent trailers and, in particular, to a venetian blind storage assembly for use in a collapsible tent trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
The collapsible tent trailer is a popular trailer for use in camping or other outdoor activities. The collapsible tent trailer provides the roominess of a full size camper trailer, yet is much lighter in weight and is collapsible into a compact size for towing.
A conventional collapsible tent trailer includes a base portion having a raiseable and lowerable roof. A set of flexible collapsible walls connect the base to the roof, and a mechanism is provided for raising and lowering the roof. When raised, the flexible, collapsible walls are expanded and become relatively taut to form a set of walls for the camper. When collapsed, the flexible walls collapse into relatively compact bundles which remain between the base and the roof of the trailer. The roof may be securely fastened to the base, thus yielding a compact and generally aerodynamic trailer. The base is provided with a set of wheels and a hitch such that the collapsible tent trailer may be towed behind a truck or other vehicle.
The collapsible walls are formed of a durable, flexible material such as canvas or sturdy plastic. However, portions of the collapsible walls are formed of a generally transparent material to form windows. Typically, the window portion comprises a mesh screen which is sufficiently transparent to form a window, and also allows for ventilation of the interior of the collapsible tent trailer. Although the window portions provide ample light to the interior of the camper trailer, the window portions are not easily blocked for privacy or for blocking incoming light. Hence, it is desirable in a collapsible tent trailer to provide a set of drapes or blinds for covering the window portions to allow the windows to be blocked to ensure privacy or to darken the interior of the trailer.
Heretofore, no adequate blinds have been provided with collapsible tent trailers. Since the collapsible tent trailer is designed for collapsing to a compact trailer, conventional draperies may be crushed and wrinkled. Further, conventional draperies provide a problematic method of privacy. To provide adequate privacy, the conventional draperies must be completely or substantially closed, in which case there is inadequate light and ventilation. If the drapery is left sufficiently open to allow adequate light and ventilation, then inadequate privacy is maintained. A venetian blind, however, provides an adequate degree of privacy. The slats of the venetian blind may be tilted to a desired angle to ensure privacy, yet allow adequate light and ventilation.
A conventional venetian blind assembly provides an attractive alternative to the conventional draperies for the further reason that venetian blinds may be retracted into a compact configuration when not in use. Hence, venetian blinds, when used in a collapsible tent trailer, may be retracted into a compact configuration prior to collapsing the trailer. However, it has been found that a conventional venetian blind assembly is easily damaged when the trailer is collapsed. Further, the slats of the venetian blind assembly may damage the interior of the collapsible tent trailer when the trailer is collapsed. In particular, sharp edges of the slats may puncture the flexible, collapsible walls of the trailer.
Heretofore, no adequate venetian blind assembly has been provided for use within a collapsible tent trailer.